In a mobile communication system of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme defined by the 3GPP, a radio base station eNB is configured to notify, to a subordinate cell, a frequency bandwidth used in a downlink of the mobile communication system, by a parameter “dl-Bandwidth” in a MIB (Master Information Block) forming broadcast information.
Moreover, in the mobile communication system, the radio base station eNB is configured to notify, the subordinate cell, a frequency bandwidth used in an uplink of the mobile communication system, by a parameter “ul-Bandwidth” in an SIB 2 (System Information Block Type 2) forming the broadcast information.